


How we reflect circles

by Hallwyeoo



Series: Dream SMP [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Charms, Circles - Freeform, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy, Gen, Gift Giving, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Tommy and Tubbo are bestfriends, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Tubbo needs a hug, Yikes, could get really angsty if i wanted to continue it, i genuinely want to write as many fluffy oneshots as i can to drown out the pedo fics, i need to get better at dialogue, i only embarrass myself, imagine being any of them and seeing that, its kinda just nice, just really nice, no beta we die like men, no shipping at all, thats really weirdchamp, they all deserve the world, they all need a hug tbh, this is definitely why i shouldnt be allowed internet acess, this was written in like a half hour, wilbur isnt insane yet, wrote this instead of a follow up for my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallwyeoo/pseuds/Hallwyeoo
Summary: after L'manburg gained its independence, Tubbo gave Tommy a charm.Now that tubbo is the one sacrificing everything for their home, how can Tommy make him feel better?does Tommy and Tubbo's friendship give me life? absolutely.Is this lightly based on me and one of my old friends? yes(Completely platonic! please don't ship Tommy and Tubbo, or either of them with anyone else in the SMP because everyone else over 18!)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979737
Kudos: 178





	How we reflect circles

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a fic I read a while ago, which introduced me to the phrase In inceptom finis est, and it was really cool to me.
> 
> basically, I just wanted to write some nice fluff while working on my dialogue skills. I still find it hard to juggle the action and the speaking so ill probably be coming back to fix this up.
> 
> (No I don't remember the fics name, though if I do ill add it to the notes!)

Tommy likes circles.

He never particularly knew why; he just knew circles were his favorite.

Stories that went in circles, time loops, emotions, humans, everything.  
Everything he looked at was a circle in one way or another.

It's possible he was so fond of them because he liked knowing, he liked being able to see what was coming before it happened, leaving before they did.

Maybe he was fond of them because he could gently run his nervous fingers over the flat charm he kept securely under his shirt, a gift from Tubbo after winning the war.

It was a thin piece of polished silver, with an inscription along the edges on both sides. Both said the same thing, on in Latin, the other in English.

In inceptom, finis est

In the beginning, is the end

When Tubbo gave it to him, he laughed, not in a mean way, he laughed because it was accurate.  
He would never tell the smaller boy of course, that whenever his throat would get tight and his chest grew cold he would run his fingers over the indents.

It soon became his mantra, a reassurance of some sort. 

Tubbo wasn’t around much anymore, mostly because Schlatt would work him to the bone.  
He would go to meet Tommy once a week and his kind eyes would be sunken and dull, his calloused hands trembling uncontrollably.

So what did Tommy do? Return the favor of course.  
Wilbur didn’t question why Tommy needed an anvil and some extra gold, though the mild curiosity in his eye inevitably betrayed him.  
Tommy lied and said it was to repair a pickaxe.

His plan was executed almost flawlessly, he would replicate his charm, but add on two sentences (and a bee, but that was less important.).

Ego te huc ad  
I am here for you.  
And  
Et erit OK

You will be ok.

Receiving the Latin book from Wilbur earned him another curious look, but it didn’t matter, he was ready to make Tubbo the charm, he could help.

When he finished, it was a bit lopsided and uneven, but Tommy was proud as he strung the charm on a chain and set it in his ender chest for safekeeping. It wasn’t much, but he still knew Tubbo would like it.

When he presented it, the other boy broke down, cry-laughing until he went silent.

“...do you not like it?” he asked quietly, something in his chest shriveling at the thought.

‘Circles,’ he thought.‘leave them before they leave you.’

“If you don’t like it that’s fine, but no need to laugh at it. Didn’t really matter anyways-” 

Tubbo looked up suddenly, and Tommy winced a bit. He couldn’t leave Tubbo, even if he was certain he would be tossed to the curb.

“No, it’s… It’s so perfect Tommy. Thank you” tubbo whispered, his words coming out choked. 

“Oh,” he sat down beside his best friend, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.  
“I’m glad you like it, took a while. I even had to get a Latin book from Wilbur! He looked so curious I thought he’d die!”

Tubbo laughed at this, some light coming back to his eyes.

“I would be too! I mean, what exactly would you be doing? He probably thought you were going to go write ‘Schlatt sucks” somewhere in Latin!”

Tommy felt his chest get light again. This is why he loved talking to Tubbo, it was so easy, so effortless.  
And yeah, he’d think about some of the mean things he’d said impulsive and cringe, putting it on the list of stuff to eventually apologize to Tubbo for after Schlatt is defeated.

But at the end of the day, the two would carefully pull out the charms and smile, knowing they were never going to be alone again.

(unless a certain dude in a box gets obliterated by a “furry” who wears a pig mask but what’s the chance of that?)

**Author's Note:**

> spare kudos for a dying student?  
> god, that feels wrong to type.
> 
> ALSO, this is way lower quality than my other fic, I'm aware of that, for now, it's just gonna marinate cause I felt like posting something instead of just slaving away over schoolwork.
> 
> anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it and if you have any criticisms please feel free to comment! I always wanna find new ways to grow and improve my writing.


End file.
